1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to ultrafast first-in first-out (FIFO) optical buffers for optical communication networks.
2. Prior Art
One of the drawbacks with optical digital technology has been the absence of a random access optical memory element. One approach around this problem has been the use of optical delays.
There are several problems with using optical delays. One problem has been the slow electronic switching of the optical packets in and out of the delay lines. Another problem is that when more delay lines are used, the more difficult it becomes to keep the packets in the same order.
Optical digital storage loops have been demonstrated. One problem is how to organize the circulating storage into useful data structure. Another problem is how to synchronize the input data with such a circulating data structure.